


Colours in Stereo

by fallacyofwhat



Series: Playground [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat
Summary: “Yes, I’m drunk and you are beautiful. Tomorrow morning, I’ll be sober, but you’ll still be beautiful.”





	Colours in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very steamy SeKai edit: [see summary]

  __________  
 Six and a half years prior._

 

“Urgh, who’s calling at this hour?! - Yes? Kim  
 speaking, who’s there?”

  _“Jongin? It’s me-”_

“Se-Sehun? I’-”

 _“Don’t you dare to cut the call now! We have to  
_ _talk!”_

“How did you get this number?”

              _“Let’s say I have my ways, and speaking more_  
_easily, we have mutual friends or at least I  
                have some connections, I-”_

“Mutual friends? Who-”

 _“As if I'd tell you now who did this good deed  
_ _to me. I just wanna talk.”_

“W-why?”

          _“Because you cut ties with me two years prior?_  
_Without an explanation? Moving_ apartments  
_and cities and shit like that? Leaving no  
_              _address to people I could have asked?”_

“How- That’s none of your fucking concern!”

_“It fucking is, you bastard!”_

“Who’s saying that? Huh?! It’s not me, that’s  
 damn sure!”

_“...”_

“Sehun?”

_“...”_

“- you still there? I hear your surroundings.”

_“Did you drink?”_

“It’s a weekday, why would I dr-”

_“Jongin! Don’t lie to me.”_

“Who are you, belittling me?”

_“Forget that you’re the one who walked out of_  
_my life? I don’t think there’s a valid reason you_  
_had there to defend your reasoning. You’re_  
_just running away from your fucking problems._  
_you-”_

“Shut u-up! You don’t know shit about me and my  
 feeli-problems.”

              _“Are you sure about that? I know pretty much_  
_about what’s going on and what has happened  
                in the last two_years _you’ve avoided me.”_

“What are you? A Stalker?”

_“Ha, maybe?”_

“Why wouldn’t you de-deny i-it?”

_“Jongin, dear, don’t cry. It breaks my heart.”_

"Don’t ‘dear’ me! … And I’m not crying...”

_“Don’t lie, we both know you’re crying.”_

“Ah, fuck me!”

 _“With pleasu- I mean, uh, don’t deny it. Just,  
_ _uh, wanna talk about your feelings?”_

“Did you say something? You mumbled something.”

 _“Nah, it’s alright. I just asked whether you want  
_ _to talk about your feelings?”_

“You’re crashing in my life again without expla-  
 nation and asking me about my feelings? You-”

            _“Jongin! I think it’s acceptable and under-_  
_standable for me to do it. It was you who  
                chickened out and left.”_

“Wha- who’s saying I chickened out? I only  
talked to two pe- Sehun?”

_“Eh, yes?”_

“It’s just a guess, but my roommate wasn’t  
home for a few days.”

_“And you’re implying what?”_

“About you getting my new number, seemingly  
 knowing something only two people are aware  
 of. And I know that you disappeared without a  
 trace after I left. Are you in the mafia, or what?”

              _“Ah, ha, ha, ha. Me? Never! As if! Those bad_  
_people? I wouldn’t want to associate myself  
                with people like them!”_

“If you say so? But I can’t rule out this possibility  
 just yet. You have never talked about your job to  
 me.”

 _“You want a bad boy? Eh? I’m just a meek  
_ _office worker~”_

“Who’s talking ‘bout my preferences?”

 _“Eh- You do know you sound ugly while  
_ _crying?”_

“Shut up, you know alcohol loosens my tongue. Bastard...”

 _“I know, otherwise you wouldn’t be cussing. - I  
_ _like that.”_

“You like what? I didn’t get that.”

_“Ah, nothing-”_

“That’s suspicious, you are suspicious too.”

_“You’re a funny fellow, Jonginnie. Ah, ha, ha-”_

“Your laugh sounds suspicious too.”

_“That’s just the alcohol you drank.”_

“I don’t think so. So- you said you wanna talk with me?”

_“Wow, you sound extremely serious now.”_

“Oh Sehun! I’ll cut the call now!”

_“No! No! NO!”_

“Then talk.”

 _“Urgh, promise you won’t cry? Screaming and  
_ _shouting is okay...”_

“I can’t promise anything. You sound like you  
 killed someo- Did you do something to him?”

_“...”_

“...”

_“I merely had a talk with him.”_

“You know who my roommate is?”

 _“Yes and I don’t like him one bit. You should  
_ _have seen how he talked about you-”_

“Sehun?”

_“Yes?”_

“What else do you know?”

                _“Uh, do you want to hear what you desire to_  
_hear or do you want to hear what you need to_  
_hear?”_

“...”

              _“Your best friend, the giant with the big ears_  
_who’s working in the ER? At least he was the_  
_one who patched me up and he said I_  
_reminded him of the guy his best friends was  
                 always talking about when dead drunk?”_

“...”

            _“Your new address, your social security_  
_number, bank account information, by the way,_  
_the rent is due in 4 days and your roommate_  
_doesn’t have enough money left in his bank  
                account to pay his par-”_

“Sehun? What are you?”

 _“Was that too much? - Uhh, wanna guess? Ha,  
_ _ha-”_

“Should I call the police?”

            _“Well, they wouldn’t help you much, my_  
_number is suppressed anyway and it’s not like  
                they’re bootlickers anywa_- _”_

“Mafia?”

_“...”_

“...”

_“Yes?”_

“That isn’t a question you should answer with  
 a question yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 _“Jongin? I listened to you for ten minutes_  
_straight drinking and crying. Please, talk to me,_  
_or at least put me on speaker and let me_  
_explain myself, and after that I want an_  
_explanation myself. Is that alright with you? Or_  
_should I just end the call and get out of your_  
_life again?”_

“No! Stay with m-me...”

 _“Alright. Should I just start or do you wanna  
_ _ask?”_

“What happened after I left?”

 _“Huh? Uh, okay… Hmm, where to start? -_  
_Okay, ehm. So, after you left, well, I wanted to_  
_find you, but I was told not to. Our friends were_  
_worried too, but they said that, maybe, you just_  
_went on vacation. Days turned into weeks,_  
_weeks turned into months and the months_  
_turned into a year. Meanwhile, we were all_  
_searching high and low for you, until you called_  
_your parents from a telephone box in a_  
_different country, saying you need some time_  
_for yourself and that you will return, but not_  
_home. You had some luck that we didn’t call_  
_the police after three weeks of you missing,_  
_your parents said that you’re an adult after all,_  
_but they didn’t look happy saying that. We all_  
_just thought you need some time and when  
                you are back you’ll, well, come back to us?”_

 “Hmm-”

  _“You returned and didn’t say a thing. At least_  
_you called your parents, six months after we_  
_lost you for the first time, but you never told_  
_them what you did and more important, why? I_  
_already have the answer to my question, but I_  
_still want to hear it from you? You do know you_  
_talk a lot when you drink? It was quite easy to_  
_find out about your whereabouts, but I wasn’t_  
_allowed to contact you. I tried to move on, but_  
_it was futile. So, to come back to answer an_  
_early question, yes, I guess you can call me a_  
_stalker. I observed you from a distance after a_  
_year and I think you saw me one time. You_  
_looked not only flustered, but shocked, to say_  
_the least. I got back to the underground. That_  
_may answer your other question, yes, I have  
                some loose ties to the mafia.”_

“How close are those ties?”

 _“Non-existent. That’s how close they are. I’m_  
_kinda the capo bastone, even if I’m only_  
_around five years younger than the head of  
                 our family. ”_

“Since when?”

_“Already in high-school, maybe earlier?”_

“Wow and already a second-in-command… what  
 about the office job after college?”

  _“Mafia as well, the corporation belonged to us._  
_I was there to keep an eye on the CEO,  
                because he always created problems for us.”_

“So, everything you said was a lie?”

  _“No! I just kept out this crucial information. I_  
_worked for a couple of years and wasn’t paid_  
_by the mafia, but the company, I was a  
                 full-time employee there.”_

“Uh-oh. Before I come back to that topic? Moving on?”

  _“Yes. Some fucked up short term relationships._  
_I like to talk about that in person, if you’re  
                 willing to meet up with me, maybe.”_

 “Hmm. Why didn’t you visit me, haunting me  
like a ghost or demon to remind me of my  
mistakes?”

 _“Mistakes? What mistakes? Except for that_  
_fucking roommate of yours, that’s the only  
                mistake you made.”_

“What’s your problem with him?”

                _“Problem? PROBLEM? He’s a fucking moron._  
_I’ll cut his balls off - well, I threatened him with  
                that anyway-”_

“You did WHAT?”

 _“You should choose your so-called friends  
_ _more wisely.”_

“...”

_“You do know him for half a year, yes?”_

“Yes?”

 _“That he was betting with his friends that he  
_ _would get you into bed, too?”_

 “No.”

  _“...”_

 “I'll fucking kill that bastard!”

  _“... I already took care of him?”_

 "YOU DID WHAT?”

 _“I didn’t kill him, dear god, my boss would have_  
_killed me if I did that. But I may or may not_  
_have bribed Yoda so he wouldn’t tell you that  
                he had to fix that bastard in the ER?”_

“I’m at a loss of words...”

  _“I may have broken a rib or two, and a few  
_ _bones?”_

“...”

  _“Sorry?”_

“What happened can’t be redone… Guess I have to  
 look for a new roommate...”

_“We can move in together?”_

“You’re proposing what?”

 _“You and me? Living together? So you don’t_  
_talk about me drunk but rather talk WITH me  
                drunk?”_

“How much do you know exactly?”

_“A lotto?”_

"...”

  _“Dear?”_

“Deer? Why are you calling me an animal?”

 _“How drunk are you that you don’t get the  
_ _difference between ‘dear’ and ’deer’? Oh-”_

“Because they’re homonyms? Kinda drunk? Like  
 two-bottles-of-wine drunk?”

_“I missed you.”_

“Where is that coming from?”

_“Feisty one. Just state the truth.”_

“I missed you, too. It hurt so bad, and it still does,  
 even after two years. I’m sorry for leaving y-you  
 a-and...I’m ju-just sorry.”

 _“Why did you leave me? I need to hear it from  
_ _you and not from someone else.”_

“Be-because I-”

 _“Stop crying, you crybaby. Otherwise, I'll start  
_ _crying too. Take a deep breath, dear.”_

“Because I lo-love-”

 _“You know what? Just open the damned door.  
_ _I need to see you right now.”_

“Door?”

_“Yes, open the door! Right now.”_

“You’re at the door?”

 _“Since I called you, I wanted to pick the lock at_  
_first, but I decided a call would be more  
                reasonable.”_

“Se-sehun? Y-you’re a-at the d-door?”

 _“ For fucks sake. Yes. I. Am! Now, open the_  
_door, the bag with wine won’t be any less easy_  
_to carry after talking to you for almost two_  
_hours. Now wiggle your lovely little butt to the_  
_door and tell me you_ love me into my face! I  
                need to take care of your drunk self… Finally!”

“Is it really you? Am I that drunk that I’m already  
 dreaming awake? How desperate am I for you that  
 I’m dreaming this lively?”

             “Just shut up and let me kiss you! I am such a  
              beauty, everyone wants me, but I would even  
              wait two more years for you.”

“Yes, I’m drunk and you are beautiful. Tomorrow  
 morning, I’ll be sober, but you’ll still be beautiful.”

             “I know, but not as beautiful as you are, my love.”


End file.
